This invention relates to a boxing glove which does not possess a seam upon the front or strike portion of the glove used for striking an opponent.
This invention also relates to a method of securing a boxing glove to maintain the same as a unitary entity during heavy use in a pugilistic match.
In the sport of boxing cuts or abrasions to the face of a fighter, particularly around the eyes, can be critical to the determination of the winner of a boxing match. In such instances, it is quite likely that a boxer possessing more finesse and greater boxing skills than his opponent will have to withdraw from combat as a result of the loss or impairment of proper vision as a result of these cuts and abrasions. The same can occur as a result of the leather striking the skin and tearing the same, or until now, they may have occurred from the scraping of the seams of the strike portion of the glove across the face of a fighter. This invention is directed to a boxing glove and a process for manufacturing the same which will not possess such a frontal strike area seam.
The method of manufacturing this boxing glove will also reduce a number of hours required to prepare the same and modify the type of leather cut heretofore normally utilized for such pugilistic instruments.